Vengeful American
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: Swagger hates to lose. Especially when it's someone smaller than him. That's why Evan has to pay. Warnings: Rape, some langauge. A little Randy x Evan in there too.


7/27/09

Ten o' clock, the taping of Monday Night Raw was finished; one certain highflyer sat back in the locker rooms, basking in his victory against Jack Swagger while he packed up his belongings to head back to his hotel.

He received a few "good job"s and what not, some gave him a look as if they couldn't believe what an up-set he overcame. But as per usual, he just grinned it off. As he was nearly done, Evan's Apex boyfriend snuck up behind him like a silent snake stalking its prey.

Suddenly Bourne felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him back against a firm chest. "Hey Randy." He smiled up at the Viper, earning himself a smile in return. Orton couldn't help but feel happy whenever he saw that grin on the face he loved so much.

"You almost ready to go, Matt?" Randy asked the smaller man, placing a light kiss upon his forehead. "Mhm. I'll be ready in about five more minutes, I have to change still. You can go ahead without me.'' He replied, standing up on the tips of his toes so his lips would reach his lover's.

Randy grazed his finger tips against the skin of Evan's back and placed his palm against his face, exchanging the kiss for a split second before leaning his head back up. "M'kay. I'll wait for you then." He released his grip on his small partner and turned his body, heading out the door of the locker room.

Once Randy was gone, Evan shifted himself back to getting ready. Figuring since no one else was in the room at the moment, he could just change in there and save time. Bending down, he slipped out his shirt from his bag. Once he stood back up, he started to get an eerie feeling, and something wasn't sitting right in his stomach.

Staying completely still, the feeling of danger started to grow even more. The air seemed to become even thicker with tension and it was starting to make Evan nervous. Slowly, he turned towards the door, and saw it was opened. 'Did Randy forget to shut it. .?' He tried remembering as he stepped closer to the door, shutting it.

But once he turned around, he regretted not looking behind him first. Jumping back a bit from surprise, there in front of him stood a man almost a foot bigger than him with blonde hair and hateful blue eyes.

"You think you're so amazing just because you beat me once? You're dead wrong."

"Swagger." Evan inhaled sharply and turned towards the door, but was stopped when the blonde reached his arm out, and before he could even blink, he grabbed him by his hair, yanking him back.

Bourne let out a pained yelp as he tried jerking his way out of Jack's grasp, but to no avail. The taller man was just too strong for him. "Swagger, look. I don't want any trouble, so just leave okay. . ." He tried negotiating with the other male, hoping he would leave him alone.

"You wish, small fuck." Jack replied back, wrapping his arm around Evan's neck in a sleeper hold. The smaller coughed as he was choked, kicking his legs to try to free himself, pulling at Jack's arm, but he was barely able to make him loosen his grip.

"Stop resisting, or would you want me to do something to your little snake?" Swagger threatened, shoving Evan against the wall and pressing his body hard against his back, pinning his arms above his head. "Wha. . .what do you mean?" He asked quietly, heart leaping up into his throat.

"You know exactly what I mean." Was the reply, which came out as a hoarse and husky voice as the taller male slowly ran one hand from Evan's wrist to his hip, roughly cupping his tiny ass in his hand.

The highflyer's eyes widened slightly at the sudden sexual advance, and quickly began to realize that more was going to happen than just being physically abused. "Jack, you. .Don't want to do this, trust me. You'll regret it." He used a calm voice, not trying to show his fear. But it got him no where. Swagger chuckled darkly as he looped his finger through the pant-line of Evan's tights.

Realizing he wasn't going to listen to reason, Bourne started to panic. "Randy!" He shouted as loud as he could, hoping his love would hear him, but Swagger quickly slapped his hand over Evan's mouth to silence him. "You won't be getting saved. So stay quiet, got it? If you don't, I'll have to hurt your boy. And I'm sure you don't want that to happen, do you? So be the good little slut you are and don't fight any more."

There was a pause as both men went silent. Jack waited for Evan's answer, and received one after a long twenty seconds. ". . .Alright."

Jack didn't need to wait any longer, he shoved his victim onto the floor and positioned himself onto of him. Leaning his head down so his face reached Evan's neck, his tongue darted out of his mouth as he smoothed it out against the smaller male's skin. When his wet, warm tongue connected with the sensitive area of Bourne's neck, it caused him to arch his hips up against Jack's, which only excited the all American even more.

Swagger leaned his hand down and unzipped his jeans and slid them down, freeing his already hard and throbbing member. Once he was done with that, he yanked down Evan's tights and got a good look at the highflyer's small bare ass.

Evan closed his eyes tightly, feeling tears well up as he tilted his head to the side and bit his lip. "Please. . ." He pled quietly, even though he knew it was useless. Swagger shifted up his hips and prodded the tip of his length against the tight entrance of Evan. The raven haired male tightened his eyes more as his heart began to race, trying to prepare himself from what was about to happen.

But nothing could prepare him for the immense pain he felt once Swagger forced his way into his small body. A pained cry escaped his lips, tears spilled from his eyes and dripped onto his cheeks. His insides felt as if they were being torn open. A warm substance rolled down his leg, and he could tell it was blood.

The blonde shifted Evan's legs up more to give him more access to his hole, then slowly eased out, just to thrust into him with more force. The blood slicked up his shaft and made it easier for him to slip in and out of the boy's tender walls.

He continued to pound into the highflyer, gripping his hips as his movements went faster and rougher. The other let out yelps and whimpers of agony, but it seemed to all be in vain. He wasn't sure how much abuse his body could take, the pain was too much for him. He felt his eyes blur from the tears and his head swam in darkness as his mind went in and out of reality and painful torture.

Swagger seemed to go on for hours, even though it was really only five minutes of taking Bourne roughly. He thrusted into his sore and tired entrance one last, hard time before releasing himself inside. With a quiet and satisfied grunt, he pulled out and shoved Evan aside, standing to his feet and zipping his pants back up.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Little Evan. Don't mess with me." And with that, Jack left the small boy in a pool of tears, blood, and semen.

Evan curled up on the floor, pulling his tights up as he sobbed in pain and embarrassment. How could he let that happen? He was a wrestler, he was supposed to be able to control others. But instead he was taken advantage of by someone a lot bigger than him.

He tried sitting up, but his body hurt too much. He was so out of it that he failed to notice when the door was opened again. The next thing he remembered was someone grabbing him and yanking him forward. He couldn't tell who it was, so he screamed and hit them away.

"Matt it's me, shh. It's Randy. It's alright. . ." Randy's voice hushed him soothingly in his ear as the viper pulled his lover close to his chest and held him gently.

Randy looked around at Evan, his ripped tights and the mess on the floor, he knew exactly what happened. "Who did this?" He said, no sounding furious. "I'll kill them. Tell me who did it."

Bourne shook his head, trying to wipe the tears off his face but Randy's arms were getting in the way. "N-no." He stuttered out, his voice worn out from screaming. "I can't. .he'll hurt you if I do." He buried his face into his boyfriend's chest and continued to cry like a child. He felt so humiliated and scarred. Randy didn't care at all though, he just wanted to be there for Evan and to get revenge on whatever bastard could do that to his small and fragile boy.

"I can take care of myself." Orton replied, reassuringly as he raked his fingers through Evan's black spiked hair that was soaked in sweat. "I promise. .whoever did this to you, they won't get away with it."


End file.
